


I Found You

by MandyL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Sebaek - Freeform, desafiorsb, reinosebaek, soulmate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyL/pseuds/MandyL
Summary: Ouvir histórias e lendas sobre isso era um lado da moeda, o mais tranquilo e que você descartaria em poucos minutos, mas vivencia-las era o outro lado, mais sombrio e cheio de incertezas que as vezes dava para acreditar ser obras de bruxas mancomunadas com um ser das trevas.Sehun só esperava que valesse a pena salvar a vida daquele por quem estava destino, ou se não sua mãe faria picadinho de sua alma gêmea.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite, como estão?
> 
> Mais um desafio do Reino Sebaek, agradeço demais por isso porque estava com saudades de escrever sobre eles. Tomara que muitas pessoas participem desse novo desafio.
> 
> Peço desculpas pela sinopse, sou muito ruim em fazer elas, mas espero que deem uma chance pra historia e que gostem ^-^

**01 – Moonlight**

Estava tudo escuro, a lua e as estrelas estavam encobertas por nuvens no céu impossibilitando qualquer pingo de luz, não conseguia nem enxergar a si mesmo. Porém, conseguia sentir. Sentir seu sangue quente escorrendo por seu rosto, dores por todos os lado de seu corpo, algo lhe dizia que estava com um pulso quebrado, ombro deslocado e várias costelas fraturadas, mas que de alguma maneira ainda se mantinha firme de pé sentindo o frio cortante da água gelada batendo na altura de seus joelhos e seu coração batendo de forma feroz no peito, sentimentos de indignação e raiva sendo os combustíveis para isso.

E então ele sentiu algo cravar em seu ombro com tanta força que acabou jogando seu corpo para trás. A dor veio aguda enquanto sentiu imergir completamente na água. Sua boca se abriu e o grito que deu foi engolido pela abundância de água a sua volta.

Seu corpo foi pego pela correnteza da água fraca no começo e quando tentou emergir algo pareceu o puxar de volta para dentro da água e a correnteza se tornou tão forte que ele se sentiu em uma armadilha impossível de se livrar.

Estranhamente ele não sentiu pânico ou medo algum, seu interior ainda queimava com a raiva e era ela que o impulsionava para continuar lutando, mesmo que sentindo dores excruciantes fazendo o mínimo de movimento, para se livrar daquela armadilha aquática.

Contudo sua luta não durou muito, não por desistência ou perda de forças, mas sim porque seu fim chegou quando sentiu seu corpo cair em uma velocidade absurda.

De repente ele podia ouvir e ver novamente. Ele podia escutar com clareza o som de uma cachoeira e também agora podia ver as águas em que ela desbocava e que em poucos segundos seu corpo mergulhou com força e a água gelada o engalfinhou por completo.

Sehun acordou assustado inspirando profundamente em busca de ar. Ele tossiu algumas vezes sentindo a garganta arranhar de tão seca que estava, sentiu seu corpo empapado de suor de uma maneira que sentia sua camisa colada a si e escutando seu coração retumbar fortemente contra seus ouvidos.

A porta do quarto se abriu em um rompante. Sehun fechou uma de suas mãos fortemente contra o lençol de sua cama e com a outra levantou diante de si e semicerrou os olhos quando uma luz adentrou de repente naquela escuridão. Um foco pequeno, mais forte em comparação como sua visão estava sensível depois de tanto tempo no escuro.

– Sehun, você está bem? – a voz calma, mas cotada com preocupação de sua mãe preencheu o ambiente e o rapaz somente assentiu de forma confusa piscando os olhos se acostumando com a luz e ouvindo os passos da mulher que lhe deu a luz caminhar em sua direção. O toque suave em sua testa lhe trouxe acalento. – Você está gelado. – soltou Jiwon em um suspiro angustiado. – O que aconteceu?

A lanterna responsável pelo único foco de luz no quarto foi colocada sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da cama e logo as mãos de Jiwon estava checando cada parte do corpo do filho em busca de algum ferimento, ou qualquer coisa que o pudesse ter deixado daquele jeito.

– Eu tive um sonho... Parecia pelo menos. – respondeu Sehun de forma hesitante sentindo o coração pesar ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido em seu sonho.

– Como assim? Me conte. – pediu Jiwon tirando um pano do bolso de suas vestes secando um pouco do suor no rosto de seu filho, se sentindo um pouco aliviada em ver através da luz do lampião que ele não estava pálido, somente gelado.

Sehun contou seu sonho, todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar com nitidez e sentiu sua pele se arrepiar com a sensação formigante de que tudo que viveu no sonho realmente havia acontecido consigo, como se estivesse revivendo uma lembrança desse momento, porém, ele não tinha passado por nada parecido como aquilo em sua vida.

Jiwon pegou um pouco de água da jarra que ficava sobre a mesinha e a serviu para seu filho. O silencio caiu pesado ali, os dois assimilando o que poderia significar esse sonho, enquanto Sehun bebia lentamente o liquido gelado que foi aceito de bom grado por seu organismo.

O pai de Sehun, que infelizmente havia falecido a muitos anos, era conhecido por ser um bom leitor de sonhos em todas as aldeias que visitou e ele acabou ensinando um pouco para o filho e a esposa como interpretar os sonhos.

Estava terminando de beber sua água quando Sehun notou um pontinho branco brilhando no ar atrás de sua mãe. Por um momento achou que era um vaga-lume, mas o pontinho de luz era maior do que qualquer vaga lume que já tenha visto em sua vida e ele emitia uma luz branca e pura enquanto um vaga-lume geralmente emitia uma luz entre o verde e o amarelo.

O silencio foi interrompido quando a luzinha branca se mexeu de uma maneira tão rápida e erradica que nem um animal nesse mundo se mexeria e Sehun engasgou com o resto da água assustando sua mãe.

– O que foi, menino? – perguntou aflita dando tapinhas em suas costas enquanto o filho tossia e de forma desesperada apontava para alguma coisa que estava atrás da mulher, mas ao se virar ela não viu nada. – Está apontado para o que? Não tem nada ali.

Sehun balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. “Estou alucinando agora” pensou aturdido “A luz deve estar refletindo em alguma coisa”, entretanto, ao abrir os olhos novamente lá estava um pequeno ponto de luz branca se mexendo enlouquecidamente atrás de sua mãe.

– Mas que po... – a luzinha voou em direção a Sehun assustando-o ainda mais e o fazendo bater com a cabeça na parede quando tentou se afastar e inclinou demais a cabeça para trás. – Argh, mas que merda.

– Meu Deus, Sehun. – Jiwon estava confusa e apavorada com essa reação estranha do filho vendo-o balançar as mãos em frente ao rosto como tivesse algum bichinho voando por ali. – Endoidou, foi?!

– A senhora não está vendo? – Sehun saiu da cama tentando se afastar da luzinha abanando as mãos com força tentando enxota-la de perto de si.

– Vendo o que? – a mulher olhou atentamente para o filho não vendo nada fora do comum, até se atreveu e esquadrinhou o quarto a procura de alguma coisa não encontrando absolutamente coisa nenhuma.

– Como oque? Tem uma luzinha estranha balançando que nem louca na minha cara. – gritou o garoto descontrolado ficando cada vez mais enfezado por não estar conseguindo se livrar da luz e também porque parecia que ele estava enlouquecendo sendo o único a ver aquilo.

Jiwon pensou por um momento o mesmo que seu filho não estava bem alegando coisas que ela não conseguia ver, mas foi precisamente esse pensamento que fez despertar uma lembrança em sua mente, uma história que seu pai lhe contou sobre uma amiga em sua época de juventude. Uma história que mudou o curso de muitas vidas e foi a prova de que uma certa lenda era tão real quanto o fato de precisar respirar para estar vivo.

A realização de que aquilo estava acontecendo com Sehun foi um choque para a mulher que olhou atônita para o filho. Bom, ver Sehun agindo como um louco espantando o ar também a trouxe para o presente rapidinho e o eminente perigo que assombrava o significado do sonho que ele teve.

– Oh Meu Deus. – Jiwon correu até Sehun e o segurou pelos pulsos com uma força surpreendente. – Sehun, essa luzinha não vai embora por mais que tente espanta-la.

– A senhora está vendo-a? – o alivio abateu sobre o corpo dele, mas não durou muito.

– Não, mas esse não é o ponto. Me escute com atenção. – a voz e o olhar sério de sua mãe não deixou Sehun com outra escolha, quando ela agia assim era porque o assunto era de vital importância, maior até do fato dele estar ficando louco. – Você precisa ir atrás dele.

Com o coração batendo a mil e as coisas que sua mãe lhe falou martelando em sua cabeça, Sehun pegou a bolso que lhe foi oferecida, ganhou um beijo na testa e palavras de boa sorte e subiu no cavalo já incitando o animal a correr seguindo a pequena luz que já se embreava pelos caminhos da floresta que cercava a pequena cabana que Sehun e Jiwon viviam.

Sehun não podia acreditar que estava fazendo mesmo aquilo, era irreal demais estar saindo que nem um louco seguindo uma luzinha que só ele via na escuridão da noite em uma floresta que era cercada de perigos como qualquer outra, não entendia o sonho que teve e nem as palavras confusas de sua mãe, mas confiava completamente naquela mulher, mesmo que ela fosse maluquinha as vezes, se ela estava o mandando seguir uma luz que só ele viu sem descanso, ele o faria, até porque o aperto em seu peito não estava deixando espaço para pensamentos lógicos.

A luzinha parecia saber que estava sendo seguida por quem não podia transpassar coisas e seguia sempre por um caminho que o cavalo e Sehun podiam passar com tranquilidade e velocidade, Sehun ousou até pensar que não precisava da lanterna presa na cela do cavalo para iluminar parcamente o caminho de tão precisa eram as escolhas da luzinha.

Para onde estavam indo, Sehun não fazia a mínima ideia. Ele e sua mãe havia mudado fazia poucos meses para aquela cabana, ainda estavam conhecendo a região e aquela parte era totalmente desconhecida para si, mas tinha pelo menos uma certeza.

A luzinha estava o guiando para a cachoeira de seu sonho.

A cavalgada finalmente teve uma pausa quando a pequena luz branca parou. Sehun nem precisou controlar o cavalo para diminuir suas passas, o animal instintivamente parou no mesmo instante em que a luz.

Aquilo definitivamente deu um medinho em Sehun, mas ele respirou fundo e resolveu ignorar, ainda não era o momento de racionalidade bater e ele ter um surto de loucura.

O som das pesadas patas do cavalo galopando deram lugar ao som da respiração pesada do animal. Sehun fez um carinho nele elogiando seu esforço. O cavalo havia mantido um ritmo forte acompanhando a luzinha por quase trinta minutos, um verdadeiro guerreiro levando em consideração a circunstancias que eles estavam.

Bastou um segundo de concentração para Sehun conseguir ouvir o som noturno da floresta e sentir a umidade do ar contra seu rosto. Mas nada disso importou mais quando o nítido o som de água corrente caindo chegou até seus ouvidos fazendo seu coração perder algumas batidas. “A cachoeira.” pensou descendo do cavalo.

A pequena luz branca voo na direção da lanterna e pareceu estar pulando em cima do objeto deixando Sehun confuso até o momento que ele percebeu que ela estava agindo assim bem em cima do freixo que mantinha a lanterna fechada.

Assim que abriu um vento bateu e apagou a chama da vela e parecia que era isso que a luzinha queria, pois assim que a escuridão reinou ali ela seguiu em frente. Sehun seguiu aos tropeços logo atrás segurando firme nas rédeas do cavalo, não havia logica em discutir com a luzinha seria uma baita perda de tempo e ele estava mais concentrado em não cair do que qualquer outra coisa.

Preciso somente de alguns passos para as arvores deram espaço para a luz do luar iluminar um pouco o lugar e revelar uma pequena clareira dividida por um rio logo a frente e a cascata de água da cachoeira refletindo a luz da lua.

Se ele estivesse ali em outras circunstâncias teria admirado a paisagem noturna, contudo, Sehun se assustou ao ouvir o som alto de um corpo caindo nas águas. O sonho passou rapidamente por sua mente o fazendo sentir um frio horrível percorrer sua espinha.

– Mamãe estava certa. – sussurrou com assombro soltando as rédeas do cavalo e correu para a beirada do rio rezando muito para qualquer divindade que já tinha ouvido falar.

Ouvir histórias e lendas era um lado da moeda, o mais tranquilo e que você descartaria em poucos minutos, mas vivencia-las era o outro lado, o mais sombrio e cheio de incertezas que as vezes dava para acreditar ser obras de bruxas mancomunadas com um ser das trevas.

Entretanto, a reza teria que ser deixada para depois. Sehun agradecia imensamente por ter a luz da lua ali, bem diferente da escuridão que estava em seu sonho, e agora com a visão acostumada com aquela quantidade de luz ele viu uma sombra boiando na água que não dava para ele duvidar que não era o corpo da pessoa de seu sonho.

Novamente a luzinha branca surgiu na frente de seus olhos e começou a dançar freneticamente antes de se dirigir em direção ao corpo em uma clara ordem que ele deveria seguir.

Sehun deixou a bolsa no chão e saltou em direção a água. O frio congelante da água era idêntico ao do seu sonho, mas isso não diminui a sensação sufocante. O ar sumiu de seus pulmões em um piscar de olhos o obrigando a voltar logo para a superfície.

Tentando ignorar o frio ele nadou até o corpo e o segurou com cuidado, o rosto do desconhecido virado para cima. Por causa da luz fraca não dava para Sehun ver bem o rosto da pessoa, mas aquilo não era importante no momento.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, não acostumado a nadar em uma água tão gelada e sendo responsável por outra pessoa, Sehun chegou até a margem e desejou que tivesse outra pessoa ali para ajudá-lo a tirar aquele corpo da água, mas com esforço conseguiu jogar o corpo sobre a grama.

O som de engasgo seguido de tosse enquanto expelia muita água pela boca era um bom sinal, ele ainda estava vivo e era trabalho de Sehun fazer com que ele continuasse vivo.

A luzinha nem deixou Sehun sair da água direito e já estava na sua frente se mexendo de forma pavorosa antes de seguir para o corpo rondando sobre a cabeça dele. Sehun desejou que aquela luzinha conseguisse iluminar alguma coisa além de ser só na sua cabeça.

Assim como seu pai o havia ensinado a ler sonhos, sua mãe havia o ensinado a cuidar de enfermos então Sehun inspirou fundo e clareou a mente dando liberdade para o seu corpo agir com rapidez e precisão colocando em pratica o que havia aprendido.

Sehun chamou pelo cavalo enquanto pegava sua bolsa e a colocava ao lado do corpo observando da maneira que podia homem enquanto não tinha luz. Ele restava respirando fracamente e seu corpo estava frio ao toque. Sehun rasgou a camisa perto do ombro revelando o machucado causado pela flecha, a haste havia se partido com a queda do corpo na água e ponta ainda estava fincada dentro da carne. Sangue quente expelia do machucado e um gemido de dor veio do homem.

Quando o cavalo parou ao seu lado, Sehun tencionou em acender a lanterna, mas a luzinha se postou em seu caminho. Irritado, tentou tirada da sua frente, mas sua mão transpassou ela, obviamente ele havia se esquecido disso, tinha acontecido a mesma coisa em seu quarto.

Ele estava determinado a ignorar a luzinha quando um vento bateu contra seu rosto e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Uma sensação estranha o tomou de uma forma avassaladora, ele não sabia o porquê, mas seu olhar correu para o topo da cachoeira rapidamente.

Por um momento não havia nada lá em cima, mas assim que Sehun piscou uma luz alaranjada bruxuleou rapidamente. Ele se lembrou do sonho novamente, não havia somente o homem machucado em seu sonho, ele havia sido ferido por alguém.

Naquele momento desejou ter trazido seu arco e flechas em vez de só a faca de caça.

– Se a vida fosse fácil não era vida. – resmungou Sehun parafraseando uma das frases que mais ouvia de seus pais. “Nem quando as coisas já estão difíceis facilita em algo.” pensou com desagrado enquanto rasgava ainda mais a camisa do estranho.

Com as tiras ele deu um jeito de enfaixar o ombro ferido em uma tentativa de estancar o sangramento até conseguir chegar em um lugar seguro para poder cuidar apropriadamente daquilo e dos outros machucados que o estranho poderia ter.

Sehun nem precisou pensar no que fazer em seguida porque depois que colocou o corpo do estranho sobre seu cavalo, a luzinha já começou a dançar na frente indicando um caminho, mas assim que deu os dois primeiros passos ele parou olhando incrédulo para onde a luzinha estava indo.

– Confie nessa luzinha. – tinha dito Jiwon olhando profundamente nos olhos do filho antes de jogar a bolsa para ele e manda-lo não perder tempo com absolutamente nada.

Dando passos hesitantes na direção da cachoeira essas palavras se repetiram várias vezes na cabeça de Sehun ao mesmo tempo que pensava novamente em como podia estar seguindo algo que só ele via por um caminho que ele nunca tinha ido encontrando um estranho que apareceu em seu sonho. E mais uma vez ele ficou assombrado quando ao chegar na lateral da cachoeira, um pequeno caminho que dava para passar há cavalo levava para uma caverna atrás da parede de água.

Um gemido de dor tirou o jovem Oh de seus pensamentos. Ele não tinha tempo a perder tentando mais uma vez entender essa “coisa” sobrenatural que estava acontecendo com ele nessa noite e que segundo sua mãe não voltaria a acontecer até que um perigo de morte estivesse cruzando seu destino de novo.

Água gelada recepcionou-os na caverna úmida e escura bem a tempo, pois nesse momento sons de cavalos e vozes chegou até eles. Sehun apertou o passo até ficarem completamente cobertos pelas águas da cachoeira.

A luzinha não parou não dando oportunidade para Sehun tentar enxergar através da água, ou escutar alguma coisa. Sem escolha pois definitivamente aquela luzinha maluca ia dar um jeito de não o deixa-lo em paz Sehun a seguiu aos tropeços na escuridão, não iria arriscar acender uma luz quando ainda podia ouvir que havia pessoas lá fora.

Foi um percurso que levou bons minutos até pararem em um lugar mais seco e definitivamente longe para que desse para acender uma luz sem risco.

Com o lugar iluminado com a ajuda da lanterna e mais algumas velas que Jiwon colocou na bolsa Sehun pegou uma manta que estava na garupa do cavalo e a estendeu no chão, colocou o estranho em cima dela e não perdeu tempo em tratar dos seus machucados.


	2. Stranger

**02 - Stranger**

Sehun fechou a porta do seu quarto bem devagar e caminhou em direção a sua cama. Ele sentia falta de sua cama, fazia dois dias que dormia no chão duro, mas o estranho bonitinho precisava mais dela do que ele.

A bacia com água fria foi colocada sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Sehun foi até a janela para deixar o ar fresco da manhã e o calor do sol entrarem, depois puxou a cadeira para mais perto e se acomodou nela.

Independentemente de qualquer barulho que Sehun tenha feito, alto ou baixo, o estranho continuou dormindo pacificamente. Olhando para ele assim nem parecia que dois dias atrás estava à beira da morte e a mãe de Sehun quase não conseguiu salva-lo.

Os conteúdos na bolsa que Sehun havia levado serviu somente para manter o estranho vivo até chegarem na cabana, depois Jiwon assumiu os cuidados o tendo como seu ajudante.

Além da perda de sangue, o estranho teve que enfrentar uma perigosa infecção. Apesar de todo o cuidado que Sehun teve em manter tudo limpo, ele não pode tirar a ponta da flecha e foi justamente ela a responsável por infeccionar o ferimento.

Jiwon precisou eliminar o tecido danificado para a infecção não se espalhar por outros tecidos musculares. Foi uma tarefa bem complicada pois o estranho resolveu acordar bem nesse momento e Sehun precisou segura-lo com força para impedi-lo de se mexer e não atrapalhar o serviço de sua mãe, não havia tempo para fazer uma mistura para colocá-lo para dormir, não quando sentia tanta dor.

No final do procedimento o estranho voltou a dormir ardendo em febre e sua vida foi deixada a cargo do destino. Tudo que podiam fazer por ele, tinha sido feito.

Mas o destino estava ao lado dele no final das contas. Depois de passar um dia inteiro com febre e tendo sonhos perturbadores que deixavam ele agitado, balbuciando coisas que Sehun não entendia e tendo pequenos momentos de lucidez, o estranho estava melhorando apesar de ainda não ter acordado completamente.

Sehun tirou o pano que estava sobre a testa do estranho e checou sua temperatura. Ele ainda estava um pouco quente, porém, bem melhor em comparação quando veio velo logo de manhazinha e o rosto dele estava tão pacifico, não mais pálido e seus lábios estavam levemente repuxados como se estivesse tendo um sono bom.

Aquilo fez Sehun sorrir, era um bom sinal.

Colocando o pano dentro da bacia de água, o jovem Oh se concentrou no que precisava fazer. Passou um pano molhado sobre algumas parte do corpo do estranho, sua mãe não queria ninguém fedendo naquela casa e isso seria importante para a recuperação dele. Trocou o curativo no ombro feliz em ver que não tinha nem um traço de uma nova infecção e que a ferida estava se fechando bem.

Para finalizar, Sehun pegou novamente o pano que havia deixado imerso na água, torceu e colocou-o novamente sobre a testa do estranho, até que ele não estivesse mais quente que o normal sua mãe o instruiu a fazer isso para ajudar a baixar a febre.

Enquanto fazia isso ele não pode evitar em deixar seus dedos correrem em um toque gentil pelo rosto do estranho. Apesar de toda a explicação detalhada de tudo que Jiwon sabia sobre esse assunto, Sehun ainda não entendia como podia se ver tão encantado por alguém que não sabia nem o nome e ainda mais em ele ser um homem.

Tudo bem que ele nunca se sentiu interessado por nem uma garota nas vilas e aldeias que passou junto com sua família, uma relação assim era o que seria aceita pelas pessoas, mas também nunca se viu interessado por rapazes.

Resumindo, nunca tinha se interessado por ninguém nesse sentido.

Ter pensamentos assim era tão complicados e cansativo de se ter, pelo menos sabia que sua mãe não via problema em ele gostar de um outro homem – talvez por causa do que os ligava era algo “magico” e indiscutível, mas mesmo que se não fosse por isso, Jiwon estaria ao seu lado, ela sempre esteve –, então, antes desses pensamentos o consumir por horas novamente, ele resolveu que era hora de sair dali.

Sehun ajeitou o cabelo do estranho tirando da testa e estava se levantando quando uma mão segurou firmemente em seu pulso por dois segundos antes de solta-lo e gemidos contidos de dores preencherem o ambiente.

A mente de Sehun nem teve tempo de processar as coisas direito ao olhar para baixo. Ele prendeu a respiração ao ver que as pálpebras do estranho estavam se abrindo lentamente. O Oh queria correr até a porta e chamar por sua mãe, mas seu corpo não se moveu, ele só ficou ali olhando o outro despertar confuso.

A boca do estranho se moveu, porém nem um som saiu, depois de dois dias sem usar sua voz parecia que ela havia sumido e isso, juntando com a dor, deixou-o desconfortável, mas nada se comparou quando seus olhos, mesmo vendo de forma desfocada, caíram sobre a figura alta de Sehun ao lado da cama.

O estranho imediatamente arregalou os olhos e tentou se levantar da cama. A fisgada absurda de dor em seu ombro quando apoiou o braço para se levantar o fez ranger os dentes e cair novamente na cama. Isso acabou fazendo Sehun se mover também.

– Não, não, não. – Sehun tencionou tocar no estranho para manter ele deitado, mas recolheu as mãos ao ver que ele deveria estar sentindo tanta dor que se quer voltou a se mover. – Você tem que ficar parado ou vai abrir o machucado e aí será muito pior.

Com os olhos semicerrados o estranho levantou a cabeça para encarar o dono da cama que estava ocupando.

O desconforto bateu contra o peito de Sehun o fazendo engolir em seco perante o olhar intimidador que estava recebendo. O cara estava machucado e Sehun era uns bons centímetros mais alto que ele, percebeu isso quando ele ocupava sua cama completamente enquanto o estranho deixava bastante espaço nos pés, mas parecia que isso não seria empecilho algum para ele acabar com Sehun se este fizesse qualquer movimento que achasse suspeito.

– Eu achei você no rio. – o Oh se esforçou para dizer com a voz calma e levantou as mãos com as palmas abertas viradas para o estranho. – Você está na minha casa, estou cuidando de você.

Sehun percebeu um brilho diferente no olhar do estranho que ainda estava determinado em olhar intimidadora mente para ele. O Oh queria desesperadamente poder ler a mente do outro para saber o que ele estava pensamento.

Foram vários segundos tensos que Sehun sentiu que seu coração poderia sair pelo peito de tão forte e rápido que estava batendo, por Deus, ele estava até suando frio, mas então o estranho tentou falar novamente somente para uma crise de tosse o consumir.

– Água. – falou Sehun ainda mantendo a voz calma. – Você precisa de água.

O estranho não ofereceu nem uma resistência quando Sehun lhe deu um corpo de água. Ele bebeu a água com gosto e pediu por mais. Isso era normal, tecnicamente, ele estava sem beber água direito a muito tempo.

Todas as vezes que Sehun tentou dar água para ele em seus momentos de delírio com febre, o estranho não conseguia beber nem metade e cuspia todo o resto. Dar comida, sopa no caso, era impossível, assim que sentia o gosto em sua boca ele convulsionava vomitando tudo que não tinha em seu estomago.

Sem ser rejeitado, Sehun ajudou o estranho a sentar na cama, o travesseiro apoiando suas costas, já que ele não queria ficar mais deitado, compreensível, Sehun não conseguia ficar muito tempo deitado além da hora de dormir, sentia muitas dores no corpo, imagina depois de passar quase dois dias deitados.

– Quem é você? – perguntou o estranho em um murmuro. A voz rouca e cansada que soou tão baixa que se Sehun não estivesse tão concentrado nele não teria escutado.

– Oh Sehun. Vivo com minha mãe aqui nessa cabana perto da aldeia de Volterra. – respondeu e quando viu o estranho abrir a boca novamente ele levantou a mão pedindo que ficasse em silencio. – Você está muito fraco, não comeu nada nos últimos dois dias. Vou chamar a minha mãe para ver você, ela é uma excelente curandeira, foi ela que salvou sua vida, enquanto vou preparar algo que possa comer.

O estranho assentiu olhando para Sehun com curiosidade, mas sem deixar a desconfiança de lado. Era melhor do que nada, pensou o Oh se dirigindo para porta porque se fosse com ele também não deixaria de desconfiar, mas parou ao ouvir a voz rouca do estranho.

– Sem pepino. – falou ele. – Eu não gosto de pepino.

Sehun saiu do quarto sorrindo.

₪

Com a mesa do jantar arrumada Sehun subiu para o seu quarto. O estranho que agora ele sabia se chamar Baekhyun – a única informação que ele havia dado a eles até aquele momento – estava tendo dificuldades em colocar a camisa que Jiwon havia separado para ele, ela não queria homem desnudo nem um perambulando por sua casa.

– Que droga de negócio apertado. – resmungou olhando feio para o ombro enfaixado.

– E é bom que ele continue assim. – falou Sehun entrando no quarto. Baekhyun olhou para ele com cara de poucos amigos. – É para o seu bem, quanto menos mexer esse ombro mais rápido ele vai sarar e melhor vai ser para você, não concorda?

– Não queria. – Sehun sorriu com a resposta emburrada.

O Oh foi até Baekhyun e o ajudou a terminar de se vestir. Apesar dele se manter fechado sobre quem realmente era, Baekhyun se mostrou alguém de boa índole e bem educado. E caso ele não fosse, tudo não passasse de uma atuação, coitado dele, não importasse que ele fosse o destino de seu filho e tivesse salvado a vida dele, Jiwon o entregaria aos braços da morte com muita dor envolvida.

Ela deixou isso bem claro para ele o que foi bem divertido de se presenciar na humilde opinião de Sehun.

– Eu não tentaria ir contra a palavra dela se fosse você. – aconselhou Sehun no momento que Jiwon saiu pela porta deixando os dois sozinhos naquele momento. – O pai dela foi um monge guerreiro que a ensinou se defender com os punhos e com uma espada.

– Monge? – repetiu Baekhyun om curiosidade. Monges são celibatários conhecidos por nunca quebrarem seus votos, principalmente aquele que envolvia a tentação da luxuria da carne.

– Sim, ele foi um monge até conhecer a minha avó. Ele se apaixonou por ela e devolveu seus votos. Parece algo muito fácil de se fazer falando sobre, mas pareceu que ele precisou da ajuda de um lorde para conseguir ir embora em segurança. – explicou Sehun dando de ombros como se não tivesse mais nada importante para contar depois disso.

Baekhyun resolveu deixar o assunto de lado, se ficasse perguntando sobre a vida deles isso lhes daria direito de perguntar sobre a sua e isso não poderia acontecer, mas guardou a informação que Sehun lhe deu. Ele sentia que seria uma informação valiosa no futuro.

Após ajudar Baekhyun a se vestir, os dois seguiram para o andar de baixo. Jiwon já estava sentada a mesa só esperando pelos dois. O rosto belo e afável da mulher, além de seus movimentos delicados, escondia bem o que ela realmente poderia fazer, Baekhyun até sorriu sarcasticamente ao se lembrar que ao colocar os olhos nela pela primeira vez achou que ela fosse como muitas das mulheres que ele conheceu, linda e frágil.

– Como está se sentindo, Baekhyun? – perguntou ela com a voz doce e um sorriso nos lábios.

– Estou bem. – a resposta de Baekhyun ganhou um arquear de sobrancelha maroto. Ele havia chegado ofegante a cozinha e sentia que todas as suas energias haviam sido sugadas no pequeno percurso que tinha feito, mas não daria o braço a torcer. – De verdade.

– Se você está dizendo. Sente, vamos jantar. – Jiwon serviu um copo de suco para cada um.

O jantar ocorreu como se tivessem somente duas pessoas ali. Jiwon e Sehun conversavam tranquilamente sobre coisas do cotidiano, o que tinham feito, os afazeres que teriam que fazer no dia seguinte, ervas que precisavam, enquanto Baekhyun somente comia e ouvia.

Ambos, mãe e filho, deixaram de tentar incluir ele em suas conversas depois de tanto tentarem na hora do almoço e só ganharem em troca palavras monossilábicas porque Baekhyun parecia não entender nem um pouco sobre o que eles conversavam e já que ele não queria contar nada sobre si seria desperdício de energia.

Quando percebeu que todos terminaram de jantar, Baekhyun pigarreou chamando a atenção dos outros dois. Com os olhos de Sehun e Jiwon sobre si, ele se levantou da mesa e se curvou o máximo que a dor no ombro lhe permitia.

– Eu sou imensamente grato a vocês dois por terem salvado minha vida. – Baekhyun levantou a cabeça e olhou com profunda gratidão para os dois. – Juro que vou pagar por tudo que fizeram por mim. Comida, medicamentos e roupas que me forneceram. Eu não tenho nada comigo agora e até eu chegar em casa e mandar o dinheiro para vocês vai demorar algumas semanas, mas peço que tenham...

– Não lembro de ter pedido nada em troca por cuidar de você. – falou Jiwon interrompendo-o. A mulher cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, o olhar calmo e desconfiado. – Você já nos agradeceu antes, mas sinto que tem mais a falar do que apenas isso.

– A senhora é realmente formidável. – os lábios de Baekhyun repuxaram em um sorriso culpado. – Eu preciso ir para casa imediatamente. – enquanto Jiwon parecia calma por fora, os olhos de Sehun se arregalaram com aquelas palavras. – Aceitei passar mais esse dia com vocês porque estava sem forças, mas tenho algo que preciso fazer com urgência e necessito partir logo de manhã bem cedo para chegar em minha casa a tempo.

– Eu não posso mantê-lo aqui contra a sua vontade por mais que essa seja da minha vontade, pessoas machucadas deveriam ficar de cama até se recuperarem ou então correria o risco de jogar fora todo o trabalho daquele que cuidou da pessoa. – Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça envergonhado perante o olhar duro de Jiwon. – Mas deixe-me pergunta-lo.

“Você não mora nas redondezas, pois conheço as aldeias e vila mais perto, sou boa com rostos, então me diz, como pretende ir até sua casa? Como você mesmo disso, você não tem nada consigo, além do que eu lhe forneci. Vai a pé até lá nas condições que se encontra?

“Já vou dizendo que duvido dessa parte porque você não dura uma hora andando com esse ombro machucado e costelas fraturadas, você ainda está fraco demais para fazer uma viagem, ainda mais uma que leva dias.”

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Com tudo que estava em jogo ele tinha que chegar até sua casa independente da condição em que estava, mas a pé com certeza ele não chegaria até lá em suas atuais condições e além do mais ele precisava ser rápido. Então, como ele pediria por mais coisas a essa família quando eles já tinham feito tanto por ele?

Do outro lado da mesa, Sehun estava sentindo uma sensação dolorosamente estranha irradiar em seu peito, um tipo de frio que o engalfinha e o deixa sentindo-se desolado com um único pensamento. “Baekhyun vai embora, para um lugar longe dali e porque isso o deixa tão triste?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e leiam as novas fics do desafio ^-^
> 
> O terceiro capitulo esta ficando maior do que eu planejava, já passou até o numero de palavras do primeiro e ainda esta um pouco longe de eu termina-lo, mas não se preocupem que vou postar dia 29 sem falta.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram e até o próximo e ultimo capitulo ^-^


	3. Hold Your Hand

**03 – Hold Your Hand**

Sehun desceu do cavalo mantendo a cabeça levemente abaixa. Ajeitou o capuz que lhe escondia o rosto e segurou as rédeas com força, tentando com isso aliviar o nervosismo que estava sentindo enquanto seu coração batia como louco contra seu peito, e entrou no meio da multidão que caminhava para a fortificada cidade.

O caminho foi lento, pois tinha muitas pessoas entrando e saindo, além de um revés que acontecia a frente que o jovem Oh já estava esperando. Quando chegou aos imensos portões de entrada, imediatamente dois soldados entraram na sua frente, eles até ignoraram a carroça que a pouco haviam parado.

– Você, descubra sua cabeça. – disse um dos soldados de forma rude e autoritária.

Como Baekhyun o havia instruído, Sehun não hesitou em tirar o capuz e levantar a cabeça para encarar os dois soldados, bom, ele teve que abaixar a cabeça novamente porque os soldados eram mais baixos que si.

– Tsc, não é ele. – resmungou o outro soldado já voltando para perto da carroça que estava para vistoriar. O outro soldado logo o seguiu após mandar Sehun continuar a andar com um tom de voz bravo.

“Ele.” definitivamente estavam falando de Baekhyun, era nessa conclusão que a mente de Sehun chegava porque tudo que ele sabia até aquele momento era que estavam atrás de Baekhyun.

Sehun apertou os lábios firmemente para evitar soltar um suspiro de alivio, não podia despertar a desconfiança de ninguém se não estaria encrencado e isso definitivamente não seria nem um pouco bom pra ele ou para a causa de Baekhyun.

Passando por mais soldados que estavam do lado de dentro perto dos portões, Sehun cobriu seu rosco com o capuz e novamente seguiu as instruções que Baekhyun lhe deu para andar na cidade com um pouco de dificuldade.

Havia um motivo para Sehun e Jiwon viverem em uma cabana no meio do nada há alguns quilômetros de uma aldeia. Além do obvio que era um lugar mais fácil para encontrar ervas medicinais e coisas do tipo, o principal era que os dois não gostavam muito de multidões, gente demais os estressavam com uma facilidade surpreendente e ainda tinha o falatório e o cheiro desagradável humano misturado com o de animais.

Foi preciso andar por vários minutos até chegar na fortificada cidadela que Baekhyun garantiu que teria alguém lá dentro que iria ajuda-lo. A desconfiança abateu sobre Sehun, se ele realmente conseguiria entrar porque também havia soldados protegendo os portões de entrada usando o mesmo uniforme daqueles por quem passou na entrada da cidade.

Baekhyun havia dito que não era para falar com soldados vestidos daquela maneira, mesmo que nem todos estivessem sob as ordens daquele que tentou mata-lo não teria como diferencia-los só olhando, por isso Sehun foi até uma pequena loja de chás que havia ali perto.

Passou as rédeas por uma argola e amarrou o cavalo ali, se tudo saísse como Baekhyun havia planejado somente ficaria poucos minutos ali então não incomodaria ninguém.

A loja era realmente pequena, mas bem organizada. Havia duas mesas para o caso de clientes quisessem desfrutar de um chá enquanto comida alguma coisa que eles serviam ali também, como bolos e tortas, e o cheiro ali era delicioso demais ao ponto de fazer sua barriga roncar.

Uma pena que não tinha tempo para comer.

Sehun foi para o balcão e tocou na campainha. Não demorou para uma mulher sorridente com as mesmas descrições que Baekhyun havia lhe feito surgir por uma porta, porém, o olhar dela não refletia seu sorriso, a desconfiança brilhava ali e não tinha como refutar, ver um rapaz cobrindo o rosto com um capuz e parecendo um maltrapilho após dias de viagens dava essa impressão mesmo.

– Bom dia senhor, posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou de forma cordial.

– Sim. – Sehun pegou um pedaço de papel dobrado de dentro de um de seus bolsos e o passou para a mulher sobre o balcão. – Queria que me ajudasse com isso, milady Anna.

O olhar desconfiado dela se intensificou, talvez se perguntando como aquele rapaz sabia seu nome quando tinha certeza que nunca o havia visto em sua vida, mas sua expressão logo mudou quando desdobrou o papel e leu o que estava escrito nele. Ela ficou pálida e com os olhos arregalados, teve até que se apoiar após perder momentaneamente o equilíbrio.

– Quem é você? – questionou Anna com a voz falha e agora com um olhar dúbio.

– Alguém com pressa que precisa conversar com essa pessoa. – disse Sehun como Baekhyun pediu que dissesse. Na verdade, ele nem sabia o que estava escrito no papel, só confiava em Baekhyun e esperava que não estivesse se metendo em algo mais perigoso do que já sabia estar envolvido.

– Espere aqui. – a mulher parecia compreender bem até demais as palavras do Oh porque seu rosto ficou serio e ela passou pela mesma porta que tinha entrado ali.

Sehun só teve tempo de soltar um longo suspiro, aliviado que as coisas estavam indo de acordo com tudo que Baekhyun havia planejado, e a mulher novamente surgiu carregando uma capa roxa que combinava com a cor do vestido que ela estava usando.

– Tire sua capa e me dê. – Sehun fez o que ela mandou. Anna fez uma careta quando pegou a capa, Sehun sentiu seu rosto esquentar sabendo que o cheiro despregando da peça não era os dos mais agradáveis, mas a mulher logo passou a que estava segurando para ele. – Vista essa. Está a pé?

– A cavalo. – respondeu colocando a capa que era um pouco curta para seu tamanho.

– Espere mais um pouquinho. – pediu Anna sumindo novamente agora junto com sua capa. Esperava recuperar a capa novamente, só tinha ela para fazer viagens.

Alguns minutos depois Sehun estava puxando novamente pelas rédeas o seu cavalo que agora carregava uma pequena carga no lombo. A mulher da loja de chá andava a sua frente com um ar impetuoso e superior e isso abria caminhos a sua frente, pois ninguém se quer ousava atravessar seu caminho.

Os soldados não foram se quer um obstáculo. Assim que Sehun e Anna se aproximaram, eles saldaram a mulher – ignorando Sehun completamente, não que ele tenha se importado com isso – e os deixaram passar, se quer olharam duas vezes para o rapaz na capa roxa, talvez acostumados com situações iguais aquela.

Dentro da cidadela, bem mais calma que a muvuca da cidade, Sehun continuou a seguir Anna de perto, mesmo quando ela apertou o passo passando por varias ruas até parar em frente a uma mansão com um extenso jardim na frente e com guardas de prontidão ao portão.

Novamente, a mulher não foi barrada e os guardas deixaram os dois passarem sem problemas. Porém dessa vez, Anna mandou Sehun passar a carga que estava em seu cavalo para os guardas e pediu que eles levassem para a senhora da mansão depois, o que os deixou bem confusos, assim como Sehun, mas o Oh não teve tempo de pensar no assunto.

Anna já foi logo mandado ele coloca-la sobre o cavalo e depois subir atrás dela. Levou uns esporros quando tentou argumentar que seria indelicado andar a cavalo assim, eles estavam com pressa e o jardim era grande demais para irem andando até a mansão quando cada segundo contava.

Se vendo sem escolha e com a orelha doendo, Sehun fez o que ela lhe pediu e não tardou em incitar o cavalo a correr deixando os guardas confusos para trás.

Sehun queria ter estado ali em outro momento que não fosse tão urgente. O jardim era lindo e tão bem cuidado que somente um olhar de relance sobre ele fez seus olhos brilharem de arrebatamento.

Ao chegarem nas escadas que levava para a entrada da mansão, Sehun parou o cavalo. Anna nem esperou ajuda para descer e saltou do cavalo. Ela podia ser baixa, mas era bem ágil, Sehun mal desceu do cavalo e ela já estava entrando na mansão mandando-o a seguir.

A entrada foi o máximo que Sehun conseguiu ver em um primeiro momento, algo que só pessoas com muito dinheiro construiriam de tanto que brilhava, pois, um homem vestido como os guardas da entrada não o deixou passar, mesmo sobre os pedidos de Anna.

– Somente milady Anna pode passar daqui. – disse o guarda firmemente olhando para a mulher. – Meu Lorde é o único que pode permitir um estranho entrar além daqui por mais que seja amiga de todos aqui, milady.

Anna olhou emburrada para o guarda, mas não fez mais do que entrar pisando duro – encontrando o pé do guarda no caminho que teve que usar autocontrole para não soltar resmungos de dor.

Foi desconfortável para Sehun ficar ali em pé com aquele guarda o olhando de forma nada amigável, não conseguia nem distrair a mente e por isso os minutos de espera pareceram longos demais e agradeceu mentalmente a Deus quando uma voz autoritária e velha surgiu de dentro.

– Deixe-o entrar. – o guarda se assustou com a ordem repentina, mas reconheceu a voz de seu senhor e rapidamente deu espaço para Sehun entrar, quase empurrando o filho de Jiwon para dentro.

Se a entrada era bonita, Sehun nem sabia descrever a beleza do hall. Seu olhar se perdeu por um momento admirando o local, o imenso lustre, um quadro magnifico de uma paisagem pendurado em uma parede, em outra um espelho – fez uma careta ao ver refletido o estado deplorável em que se encontrava.

– Diga-me onde esta Baekhyun, meu jovem? – a voz chamou a atenção de Sehun fazendo o olhar rapidamente na direção que ela estava vindo.

No topo da escada, assim como a voz indicava, um homem de idade com cabelos brancos e porte físico de alguém que ainda se cuidava, surgiu descendo-a com passos calculados olhando para baixo com o semblante sério, mas aqueles olhos, Sehun segurou a respiração, eram exatamente como os de Baekhyun.

Isso também parecia querer dizer que Baekhyun era parente próximo de um lorde?

Sehun depois conversaria com ele, teria facilitado sua compreensão em vez de Baekhyun ter descrido o homem que deveria pedir ajuda falado que era uma versão mais velha dele, um lorde, pelo menos não estaria parecendo um idiota naquele hall de entrada lindo.

– Não enrole e me conte logo. – mandou o homem, o tom de voz levemente alterado da calma que tentou demonstrar antes.

Baekhyun havia sido claro com o que Sehun devia falar. Era arriscado demais escrever uma carta contando as coisas, mas também não podia dizer tudo a Sehun, então Baekhyun fez Sehun decorara uma frase bem confusa que quando chegasse aos ouvidos da pessoa certa fariam todo o sentido e realmente fez.

– Aquele rato mentiroso filho de uma porca. – o lorde se estressou com o que ouviu Sehun contar, bateu com a mão fechada sobre o corrimão da escada. Sehun se assustou e a estrutura balançou. – Eduard. – o guarda ficou em sentido. – Reúna a minha guarda depressa, encontre Sir Theodoro e mando-o vir aqui imediatamente. – ordenou enquanto descia as escadas furiosamente. – E mandem preparar meu cavalo. Iremos sair.

Por um momento a mansão parecia que somente tinha três pessoas ali – Sehun, o guarda e o lorde – mas assim que a ordem foi dada surgiram muitas pessoas como em um passe de magica vindo de todos os lados.

Sem saber o que fazer, Sehun tentou ficar parado a onde estava vendo a mansão entrar em um frenesi de pessoas. Porém, em um momento foi obrigado a entrar mais no hall para desviar de alguns, incluindo Anna que soltava ordens sem parar.

Um toque reconfortante em seu ombro pareceu tirar Sehun daquele mundo frenético. O lorde estava ao seu lado, mais baixo que si, mas a responsabilidade do titulo transformando-o em um gigante.

– Acredito que não faz ideia do que fez, não é? – Sehun balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Sendo influenciado por aquele “pequena coisa” que o ligava a Baekhyun, havia confiado totalmente nele, então sabia somente o essencial, que por um acaso testemunhou atrás de um sonho nada agradável.

A vida de Baekhyun estava em perigo e quem o queria morto tinha grande poder para subornar até soldados sob o comando do rei.

– Isso é a cara de Baekhyun. – um sorriso saudoso tomou conta dos lábios do Lorde, porém logo sumiu ao inesperadamente ver a expressão chocada e olhar perdido que tomou conta do rosto de Sehun. – O que foi meu jovem? – questionou olhando para trás de si, para onde Sehun parecia estar olhando, e não viu absolutamente nada.

Sehun piscou os olhos varias vezes para ver se não estava imaginando coisas, mas não estava.

Depois que chegou com Baekhyun na cabana, a luzinha branca que o havia guiado pela completa noite na floresta até a cachoeira e depois de volta para a cabana, havia sumido – ele piscou e ela já não mais estava ali –, contudo aqui estava ela novamente balançando de forma frenética sobre o ombro do lorde.

O medo gelou o estomago de Sehun quando ele se deu conta do que queria dizer a aparição repentina dela novamente.

– Baekhyun está em perigo. – balbuciou para o confuso lorde que nada entendeu o que ele queria dizer. – Baekhyun está em perigo. – repediu com a voz mais firme e olhando seriamente para o lorde.

– Você já me disse isso. Estou reunindo a minha guarda para ir até o lugar seguro que disse que ele está me esperando, então...

– O senhor não entende. – em desespero, Sehun segurou o lorde pelos braços não se dando conta da tamanha falta de respeito que aquele ato representada, inclusive o frenesi pareceu ter parado em volta deles com a tamanha ousadia do estranho que tocava daquela maneira em um lorde. – É complicado de explicar como sei disso, nem sei se vai acreditar em mim quando te contar, mas é a mais pura verdade. Se não sairmos daqui agora mesmo, Baekhyun vai morrer.

O hall ficou silencioso momentaneamente. O lorde olhou profundamente para Sehun, o desespero estampado não somente em sua feição como aprofundado em seus olhos que constantemente parecia estar olhando para alguma coisa sobre seu ombro.

Uma pessoa se aproximou para tirar Sehun de perto de seu lorde, mas um levantar de mão do senhor da mansão parou todos novamente. Sua cabeça se virou para o lado momentaneamente, ele não conseguiu ver nada sob seu ombro, antes de se voltar para Sehun.

– O que você está vendo, meu jovem? – a pergunta pegou Sehun de surpresa.

₪

Baekhyun estava sentado com as costas apoiadas contra o troco da arvore, o cavalo que serviu como sua condução até li pastava com tranquilidade a poucos metros de si, o tempo estava tranquilo e a brisa fresca, perfeito para um descanso.

A mão de Baekhyun caiu sobre a bainha da espada em seu colo.

Infelizmente ele não podia descansar ainda, por mais que seu corpo implorasse por isso completamente cansado e dolorido da viagem até ali, principalmente seu ombro que estava latejando de dor por simplesmente estar respirado. Ele tinha que ficar alerta e esperar por Sehun e seu avô.

Apesar disso, Baekhyun se distraiu um pouco quando ficou olhando para a espada emprestada, era uma bela arma que lhe instigava a mente com uma lembrança que mesmo depois de dias tentando não conseguia lembrar – como se já tivesse visto aquela arma antes – bem diferente da fresca lembrança que tinha da noite anterior a partida dele e de Sehun da cabana quando a espada foi lhe cedida.

Enquanto estava lutando para escolher as palavras para pedir o que precisava para fazer sua viagem de maneira rápida Jiwon ficou de pé. O som dos pés da cadeira se arrastando assustou Baekhyun fazendo todos os pelinhos de seu corpo se arrepiarem e olhar temeroso para a mulher que não estava fazendo uma expressão muito amistosa.

– Sabe, Baekhyun. – começou a falar Jiwon dando a volta pela mesa. Baekhyun se encolheu quando pareceu que ela ameaçadoramente ia em sua direção, mas desviou no ultimo passo indo para outro cômodo. – Você me lembra muito o amigo do meu pai, bom, de quando ele era mais jovem já que faz muitos anos que não o vejo. – a voz dela ficou mais baixa por estar longe, Baekhyun até tentou ir atrás da mulher, mas Sehun o impediu balançando a cabeça de uma forma amedrontada. Se o próprio filho dela estava agindo assim, era sábio um estranho escutar. – Quero acreditar que seja um homem descente como ele era já que não quer dizer nada além do primeiro nome pra gente.

Jiwon voltou para a cozinha, a expressão seria e segurando um caderno. Baekhyun ficou tão admirado quando ela abriu o caderno e lhe mostrou uma página que não conseguiu manter a boca fechada.

– Vou lhe emprestar tudo que precisa para ir nessa viagem com algumas condições, mas antes quero que saiba que se você se provar indigno da minha confiança, eu vou te caçar até o inferno. – disse Jiwon apontando para a pagina aberta que continha um desenho perfeito que ela havia feito do rosto de Baekhyun. – Agora vamos para a primeira e mais importante condição.

A forma bruta de como ela fechou o caderno quebrou a admiração de Baekhyun e o deixou com um pouquinho de medo, não negaria.

– Sehun vai com você. – foi engraçada a expressão surpresa e confusa que tanto Baekhyun quanto Sehun fizeram naquele momento. – Você precisa cuidar desse ombro de forma apropriada e é impossível fazer isso sozinho então vai ter uma companhia. Não quero que meu trabalho seja perdido e morra em um lugar qualquer.

Baekhyun ficou momentaneamente confuso, em um segundo ela o ameaçava de morte e no outro se mostrava preocupada com sua vida, ou como ela quis pontuar, com tudo que ela havia feito para mantê-lo vivo.

De qualquer maneira, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ele não sabia quem era o amigo do pai de Jiwon, mas honraria a lembrança que despertou nela sobre ele sendo um homem descente e merecedor da confiança dela.

A lembrança de Baekhyun desvaneceu quando seus ouvidos captaram o som de um galho se partindo. Em um salto ele ficou de pé sacando a espada com o braço bom, felizmente era o que manejava suas armas, a dor sendo momentaneamente deixada de lado com todos os seus sentidos alertando-o sobre um perigo próximo.

Ele nem teve tempo de tentar adivinhar de onde tinha vindo o som. Seu reflexo, embora um pouco limitado por sua condição, foi rápido o suficiente para desviar de uma flecha que definitivamente o mataria, mas que só deixou um corte em sua bochecha antes de cravar no tronco da arvore que lhe serviu de descanso segundos atrás.

– Você tinha que fazer barulho. – resmungou uma voz zangada.

– Usar uma flecha para matar alguém é muito baixo. – disse outra voz. – Melhor mesmo é encarar cara a cara com uma espada em punho.

– Cala a boca.

Alguns metros à frente, dois soldados robustos com elmos cobrindo seus rostos saíram de trás das arvores desembainhando suas espadas. O arco que foi usado para disparar a flecha foi jogado ao chão de forma desinteressada.

Baekhyun assumiu uma postura defensiva ainda era muito cedo para Sehun já ter falado com seu avô e vir em seu auxilio, teria que se virar. Se não estivesse machucado daria conta dos dois com facilidade, é um exímio espadachim mesmo quando seu corpo estava cansado, mas infelizmente estava os dois no momento então teria que contar com a sorte que as habilidades de luta de seus oponentes fossem tão medíocres quanto a habilidade de serem furtivos e que o peso das armaduras atrasassem seus movimentos.

Os dois soldados avançaram, espadas levantadas e prontos para atacarem. Baekhyun bateu com a parte achatada da espada no lombo do cavalo e o animal imediatamente se incitou pra frente, foi uma boa distração porque separou os soldados.

Sem perder tempo, esperando que o cavalo não fosse para muito longe se não ia se dar mal nas mãos de Jiwon mesmo que morresse ali, Baekhyun manteve o braço machucado colado ao corpo e foi pra cima do soldado mais perto.

O impacto entre as duas espadas fez a dor irradiar mais forte no ombro e Baekhyun cerrou os dentes com força, a adrenalina da luta não sendo o suficiente para suprir toda a dor, mas ainda poderia continuar a lutar.

A sorte parecia que estava ao seu lado quando um grito de ataque vindo atrás de si o alertou sobre a vinda do outro soldado e tudo que Baekhyun precisou fazer foi se abaixar a tempo de desviar do ataque obrigando o soldado que estava enfrentando defender o ataque daquele que era para estar lutando ao seu lado.

Se aproveitando disso, Baekhyun jogou o corpo para o lado saindo do meio dos dois e enfiou a espada na lateral do corpo de um, bem entre a falha que a maioria das armaduras tinham. A espada entrou com facilidade anunciando que pelo menos aquele que acertou não estava usando uma cota de malha por baixo para reforçar.

Baekhyun girou levemente o pulso enfiando a lâmina mais fundo no oponente, o rosnado gorgolejado de dor indicava que havia sido certeiro. Pressentindo o próximo ataque, tirou a espada rapidamente de dentro do outro, mas realmente nem precisou se defender, somente se afastou alguns passos.

Aquele que havia atacado na tentativa de acerta-lo se esqueceu que estava perto demais de seu companheiro e deu um amplo golpe que acertou a cabeça do outro derrubando o elmo dele no processo antes de seu cair no chão, uma mão tentando estancar o sangue.

O outro soldado bufou raivoso e estava pronto para atacar Baekhyun ignorando completamente o homem caído quando sons de cavalos se aproximando o distraiu momentaneamente e isso foi seu pior erro.

Com mais um giro de pulso, passando a lâmina da espada pelo pescoço na altura do maxilar não mais protegido pelo elmo, mais um soldado foi ao chão, caindo de joelhos enquanto tentava com as duas mãos estancar o sangue, mas era uma tentativa em vão, Baekhyun tinha acertado na jugular, era questão de segundos até morrer sobre a possa do próprio sangue.

– Que imbecis, eu falei para esperarem.

Três cavaleiros param seus imensos cavalos de forma imponente alguns metros a frente de Baekhyun e dos dois soldados caídos que se regozijavam em seus próprios sangues.

A ira de Baekhyun inflou ao reconhecer aquele que estava no meio deles. Lorde Arthur Terrell, o filho de uma rata que planeja cometer traição e havia tentado mata-lo quando sem querer descobriu seu plano desleal.

– Você realmente é um perseverante teimoso. – Arthur desmontou de seu cavalo, apesar de não usar armadura, seu porte físico era imenso. Sacou sua espada e olhou duramente para Baekhyun. – Estou curioso para saber como sobreviveu a flechada que eu te dei e a queda na cachoeira, mas infelizmente você está respirando por tempo demais e não posso arriscar tudo por um mero capricho meu.

Os outros dois cavalheiros sacaram suas espadas e incitaram seus cavalos para frente, abrindo um círculo, prontos para bloquear qualquer rota de fuga que o neto de Byun tentasse criar para correr deles.

Era ali que iria morrer, Baekhyun tinha certeza. Não tinha como escapar e Arthur era tão bom no manejo da espada quanto ele e o filho da mãe estava em excelentes condições fisicas, não tinha como vencê-lo. “Pelo menos mandou aquele bilhete e seu avô saberia da traição e da tentativa de assassinato que sofreu através de Sehun.” pensou se sentindo pelo menos aliviado desse fardo.

Baekhyun fechou a mão com mais força no cabo da espada. Só se sentia triste por não poder passar mais tempo com Sehun. Se não fosse essa urgente noticia que precisava transmitir a sua família que afetaria todo o reino queria ter ficado mais tempo naquela cabana com a família Oh, conhecendo mais principalmente sobre aquele rapaz que estava povoando seus pensamentos mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, incluindo seu dever.

Não entendia ainda o porquê do seu interesse em Sehun, de querer saber mais sobre ele e ficar perto dele, só sabia que se sentia melhor, um Baekhyun melhor somente por isso.

Mais sons de cavalos chegaram até eles, porem não ouve distração, somente um comentário de um dos cavaleiros de que “Os outros estavam chegando.” soou pelas arvores.

– Para garantir dessa vez, vou separar sua cabeça do corpo. – Arthur estava a quatro passos de distância quando segurou sua espada de modo que denunciava que ataque faria indicando que não se importava que o outro soubesse, o fim seria o mesmo. – Morra, Baekhyun.

Morrer ele iria mesmo, mas morreria lutando. Da forma que podia, Baekhyun preparou sua defesa e uma gentil brisa tocou contra seu rosto, pareceu-lhe o toque suave de um amante, bagunçando seus cabelos.

O primeiro ataque foi defendido com dificuldade, Arthur atacou com tanta força que se a espada de Baekhyun fosse fraca teria se partido ao meio, mas a lâmina aguentou firme o impacto assim como aquele que estava manuseando-a.

O segundo ataque estava vindo e então, Baekhyun sentiu algo quente e viscoso respingar em seu rosto. O gosto ferroso de sangue estava por toda a sua boca, uma espada foi ao chão e o corpo de Arthur caiu sobre o seu um segundo depois.

Enquanto caiam, como manteve sua mão firme, Baekhyun sentiu a lâmina de sua espada entrar até o cabo no corpo de Arthur, porem ele sabia, o corpo pesado e sem vida que o esmagava agora no chão não foi morto por si e sim por uma bem-vinda flecha cravada em seu crânio que Baekhyun impediu de acertar o seu próprio segurando com dificuldade o rosto de Arthur levantado usando o braço esquerdo.

– Baekhyun. – o corpo de Arthur foi jogado para o lado e o rosto preocupado de Sehun surgiu, suas mãos tocando-o com a mesma gentileza da brisa. – Baekhyun, você está bem?

– Totalmente bem. – respondeu com a voz fraca e contida, tentando segurar sua imensa dor de ser verbalizada, mas a careta que fez ao tentar se levantar entregou mais ainda como se sentia. – Não esqueça de dizer isso a sua mãe. – completou de forma mais seria que conseguia naquela situação.

Sehun riu, a preocupação esvanecendo um pouco de si enquanto garantia que não contaria nada a sua mãe. E isso fez Baekhyun sorrir também, realmente aliviado de não ter que encarar Oh Jiwon no estado em que se encontrava e que além disso pode fazer Sehun rir.

Havia som de luta em volta deles, mas naquele momento parecia que todo o resto não importava. A mão de Baekhyun sorrateiramente, pela primeira vez, segurou a de Sehun não querendo nunca mais solta-la.

₪₪₪

Dois dias haviam se passado. Tecnicamente era para Sehun ter voltado para casa assim que Baekhyun estivesse seguro, não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha por tanto tempo mesmo que ela alegasse que não necessitava de sua ajuda – a verdade era que precisava –, mas foi impedido de ir tanto por Baekhyun quanto pelo avô dele alegando que ainda tinham coisas para conversar com o jovem Oh.

Acabou cedendo a família Byun com a condição que pudesse informar sua mãe que estava tudo bem com ele e que logo ele voltaria para casa. O lorde Byun disponibilizou um dos seus mensageiros mais rápido e de maior confiança para entregar a carta.

Sehun tinha uma ideia de que Baekhyun era alguém importante, mas saber que ele era neto de um Lorde que é amigo do Rei e o motivo de terem tentado mata-lo era porque descobriu um plano de traição foi demais para sua cabecinha deixando-o avoado por bastante tempo tentando entender toda a situação.

Ainda tinha coisas que não entendia bem, porém resolveu não se preocupar com isso, iria embora em algum momento e nada disso faria parte de sua vida por mais que o destino tenha lhe dito que era o contrário, que Baekhyun era sua alma gêmea e estavam destinados a ficarem juntos não importa o que.

Jiwon havia lhe garantido isso era tudo verdade. O que comprovava suas palavras era o amigo lorde que ajudou seu pai a sair do monastério que havia encontrado sua alma gêmea de forma quase idêntica Sehun encontrou Baekhyun. Seguindo o que ele dizia ser uma pequena fada até encontrar a mulher para quem estava destinado colhendo uvas.

A verdade sobre almas gêmeas era que isso acontecer entre duas pessoas chegava a ser raro porque dificilmente uma está perto da outra graças a imensidão do mundo. Mas quando estão próximas o destino tenta ajudar dando sinais para uma se encontrar com a outra, mas dificilmente as pessoas acreditam nisso nos dias de hoje pensando estarem loucas ao verem coisas que ninguém mais vê ou sonhando com outras pessoas.

Caminhando pelo belo jardim em frente da propriedade dos Byun Sehun se lembrou do desenho que sua mãe havia feito de Baekhyun e como ficou olhando admirado para o retrato. Ele sabia a quão talentosa ela é capturando tudo com perfeição em seus desenhos, e não pode evitar o pensamento bobo de que pelo menos teria um retrato de Baekhyun para se lembrar dele quando ele fosse embora.

Ele soltou um suspiro triste depois de pensar nisso, havia ganhado mais alguns dias para se despedir de Baekhyun acompanhando-o até ali e ainda assim não sabia como iria fazer isso, esse negócio de alma gêmea se provou ser bem forte.

– Você passa bastante tempo aqui. – Baekhyun vinha caminhando pelo jardim, um sorriso no rosto e com uma aparência bem saldável, através de sua camisa de seda dava para ver que ainda estava com o ombro enfaixado. – Vejo que gostou bastante do jardim.

– É um lindo jardim. – disse de forma simples sorrindo, seus olhos nunca se desviando de Baekhyun. – Dispensaram você mais cedo?

Nos últimos dois dias Baekhyun ficou bem ocupado ajudando seu avô com assuntos oficiais, por causa da traição de Lorde Arthur muitas coisas precisavam ser feitas para reparar isso, algumas coisas desagradáveis que Sehun adoraria não ter ficado sabendo.

– Tecnicamente, sim. – a resposta de Baekhyun deixou Sehun bem confuso e ficou ainda mais quando este parou bem perto de si bem diferente das outras vezes em que eles mantinham um espaço maior entre si. – Ainda resta mais uma coisa que preciso fazer.

– E o que seria isso? – questionou Sehun tentando não transparecer como aquela aproximação o fazia se sentir ‘coisado’. “Será que quando estivesse longe de Baekhyun tudo voltaria ao normal? Principalmente seus sentimentos?” pensou não querendo ficar longe dele e nem que seus sentimentos voltassem ao normal.

– Marcar com você o dia de nossa partida. – sem qualquer hesitação ao medo, Baekhyun segurou a mão de Sehun e sorriu quando o mais alto se assustou com seu ato não esperando isso. – Espero que não tenha achado que iria embora sozinho.

Sehun olhou para Baekhyun incrédulo, sua mente tentando assimilar as palavras dele e sua ação. Seus olhos caíram sobre suas mãos dadas, Baekhyun segurando a sua com firmeza e carinho como se não importasse mais nada.

– Se achou isso, já pode ir apagando de sua memória. Meu avô disse que é possível ficar longe de sua alma gêmea, mas só se você nunca tivesse conhecido ela, depois que conhece é muito doloroso ficar longe, saudade é uma cosia que dói ele disse, e eu já tive dores demais na minha curta vida, se posso evitar mais uma, vou fazer isso com o maior prazer ainda mais porque isso implica em ter que ficar com você.

A cabeça de Sehun estava zonzinha com as novas informações que estava recebendo – Baekhyun sabia que eles eram almas gêmeas e não só isso como estava dizendo que iria embora com ele? – tudo parecia bom demais para ser verdade, será que estava sonhando?

– Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Baekhyun preocupado achando que talvez tenha ido longe demais, mas não acreditava nisso, pelo que seu avô o havia contado Sehun sabia que eles eram alma gêmeas, sua mãe tinha-lhe contado sobre isso.

– Estou. – Sehun assentiu balançando a cabeça mais vezes do que o necessário achando que isso ajudaria a pensar direito. – É só... – ele umedeceu os lábios olhando para Baekhyun ainda sem acreditar. – Só muitas informações de uma vez. Você parece bem com isso.

– Então estou demostrando da forma errada, porque eu estou mais do que bem com isso, sempre desejei encontrar minha lama gêmea como os meus avos e antes que pergunte se eu tenho certeza e “Cara somos homens” – Sehun fez biquinho quando Baekhyun fez uma péssima imitação sua. – A resposta é que tenho certeza e só teríamos problemas aqui se você não fosse humano, como é e você não mostrou repulsa, mais nada precisa ser dito.

– Bom, eu só ia dizer que não nós conhecemos bem.

– Isso é fácil de resolver e temos tempo para isso. – Baekhyun apertou levemente a mão de Sehun e com a cabeça indicou para eles começarem a andar. – O que acha de acertar isso comendo um delicioso bolo que Catherine fez?

– Acho uma excelente ideia, se caso não ficarmos distraídos demais comendo. – Sehun se deixou levar por Baekhyun sorrindo feliz, amando o calor da mão de Baekhyun contra a sua. – Ela definitivamente tem mãos magicas para cozinhar, tudo fica divino.

– Pois é, eu só não engordei porque meu avô me obrigava a fazer exercício em dobro. Acredita que meu avô, mandou meu pai e meu irmão mais velho para a cidade do Rei porque eles estavam ficando gordos de tanto comer e nem conseguiam mais montar eu seus cavalos?

– É sério? – questionou surpreso. – Sua avó me disse que eles tinham ido substituir seu avô na corte.

– Minha vó só estava tentando fazer uma média com você, a família ainda tem uma reputação a zelar e por isso espalhou isso, então não conte pra ninguém. – segregou Baekhyun rindo. – Ahh Você sabia, nossos avôs se conheciam. O lorde da história que me contou que ajudou seu avô monge é o meu avô.

– Não brinca... Então a história que minha mãe contou sobre alma gêmea era a do seu avô e de sua avó?

– Deve ser, podemos perguntar isso no jantar hoje à noite. Vovô ficou surpreso quando soube de quem era filho e de alguma maneira entendeu completamente o porque eu tenho medo da sua mãe.

Os dois riram felizes e sem parar continuaram a andar com calma pelo jardim seguindo o caminho que levava em direção a mansão dos Byun, conversando suavemente de mãos dadas e com a certeza que permaneceriam assim no futuro.

**_Fim._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado da historia ^-^ Me diverti bastante escrevendo esla, qualquer coisa, esse é o meu Twitter -> @ars3se
> 
> Eu acabei tendo uma outra ideia para o desafio, uma historia mais curta dessa vez e se nada der errado, posto ela amanhã.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram, apoiem as historias Sebaek e até uma próxima ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ^-^ Qualquer erro ou reclamações, por favor falem comigo, aqui ou no Twitter -> @ars3se <-
> 
> Essa historia vai ser dividida em três capítulos e espero não decepcionar. O próximo vou postar dia 25 e o ultimo dia 29.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram e até a próxima ^-^


End file.
